Entre el dulzor y la hiel
by Embercita
Summary: Cuando la vida te ha pasado por encima, el recuerdo de un viejo amor te trae nuevas ilusiones. Rory & Jess. One shot.


_Fic dedicado a Karix... por todo, por siempre._

**_Entre el dulzor y la hiel._**

Los años pasan de una manera impresionante. En un momento te ves entrando por la vida como una ingenua adolescente que se dedica a estudiar y a aprender, y de pronto ya estás en tu mediana edad, leyendo las extrañas portadas de los libros de autoayuda que ahora están de moda frente a una librería.

No sabes qué hiciste de tu vida en todos esos años. Olvidas qué fue de las personas que pasaron por tus días con una sonrisa, un beso, una palabra que en un momento fue el último aliento para tu vida extraña. Ahora te sientes sola en medio de una avenida concurrida por gente, con tu cartera bajo el brazo y tu nariz sobresaliendo sobre la bufanda frambuesa que llevas puesta.

Te decides por un libro que no has tenido la oportunidad de leer. Un autor inglés que habías escuchado con anterioridad y que te lo habían recomendado en una de las juntas editoriales del diario. Entras a la librería escuchando la campanilla que avisa tu llegada. Caminas hacia el estante de "contemporáneos" y revisas los títulos apretados uno contra otros, intentando darse importancia sobre el resto.

Tus manos recorren las tapas duras. Por tu nariz entra ese aroma a libro nuevo y a café recién hecho. Siempre te han gustado esas librerías pequeñas y desordenadas, donde todo se resume a un vendedor amable y un libro extraño e inusual encontrado a un precio mucho más ventajoso. No sabes porqué todo eso te recuerda a tu hogar, a tu pequeño pueblo, a los desayunos con mamá en la tienda de Luke y a las charlas con Jess cuando aún estaban juntos.

En un punto de tu inconsciencia recuerdas su último encuentro. El último beso que se dieron al interior del local de él, cuando viajaste a Filadelfia sólo para visitarlo. Puedes rememorar las palabras que le dijiste al alejarte de sus labios…

- Aún lo amo-.

Aseguraste, refiriéndote a Logan. A tu ex Logan que no volviste a ver después de rechazarlo. Y recuerdas sus ojos oscuros brillar tras tu declaración, decepcionados y asombrados, incluso algo irritados por su mala suerte. No sabes si él te amaba en esa entonces, pero estás segura que de haber decidido por él en ese momento te habría amado con el tiempo.

Era un chico rebelde, de aquellos que usaban chaqueta de cuero negro y que preferían ser libres e insolentes antes que correctos y atrapados. Besaba bien, más bien que cualquiera, porque sus labios sabían a hiel y sus manos acariciaban cual miel, y sabes que te gustaría volver a tener algo de esa intranquilidad que traía consigo en tu vida, desacreditando la rutina como aburrimiento y truncándola por la expectativa de una nueva aventura a cada minuto.

Coges el libro que estabas buscando y pasas tu palma sobre la contratapa. Sonríes para ti, emocionada, y te volteas en busca del vendedor que aún no te ha ido a saludar… cosa que te extraña.

Pero cuando te volteas sientes un golpe en tu corazón y tus ojos brillan como dos estrellas. Tus rodillas tiemblan, tus mejillas se sonrojan y el libro parece pesar más que lo que pesaba hace un minuto.

- Rory-.

Escuchas su voz. Ronca. Potente.

Alzas tu vista y te ves reflejada en sus ojos oscuros.

- Jess… que sorpresa- dices con menos emoción de la que sientes, sólo por aparentar.

Él te sonríe y se acerca a ti. Lleva pantalones de tela negros y una camisa blanca que no parece combinar con el recuerdo que tenías de él, siempre de camiseta y cabello desordenado.

- Siempre pensé encontrarme contigo en una librería, pero nunca creí que sería una librería de Londres-.

Ahora está frente a ti y puedes sentir su aroma. Sus facciones están más remarcadas que antes. Ha engordado unos kilos, pero le sientan bien, era demasiado delgado. Se ha dejado un poco de barba en su mentón y ves que en sus manos no brilla anillo alguno. Eso te permite respirar con tranquilidad.

- Debe ser porque no suelo venir a Londres tan seguido como me gustaría- le respondes con una sonrisa. Hablas deprisa, tal como siempre lo has hecho, pero él siempre ha parecido entenderte-. ¡Tantos años!, ¿cómo has estado?. Luke me dijo que la última vez que hablaron estabas bien, buscando jóvenes talentos para tu editorial-.

Asiente y te mira. Te sientes atrapada entre sus pestañas, observada sin detenimiento por sus ojos, víctima de las escenas que vivieron juntos y que ahora se aglomeran en tu cabeza. El primer beso, la primera pelea, la primera vez que le dijiste te amo…

Su mano quiere tocarte, lo sabes, pero no se atreve. La eleva unos centímetros y arregla un mechón de pelo que se te había enredado en tu bufanda. Luego la deja caer a su lado.

- Estás bien, te ves muy bien- dice-, tal como pensé que te verías a esta edad-.

Lo escuchas y no sabes qué responderle. En ese instante sabes que tú también pensaste alguna vez cómo se vería él a los treinta y tanto, cuando caminaran juntos por las calles de Nueva York, tomando café y discutiendo de literatura. En esa entonces creías que iban a envejecer juntos, como una de esas parejas de amor y odio que se suelen novelar. Estabas tan enamorada de él que hasta podrías haber cometido alguna locura… pero él no lo permitió. Jess se alejó antes de que tú cometieras una estupidez por su amor.

- Tú te ves muy bien también. Jamás pensé verte en camisa paseando, pero debo reconocer que te sienta bien, te hace ver más maduro-.

- Soy más maduro- te rebate instantáneamente-. Menos perdido, más encarrilado, pero aún llevado a mis ideas-.

- No esperaba otra cosa de ti-.

Te ríes y él se ríe también. Su risa se te había borrado por completo, y ahora el escucharla se te hace mágico.

- Veo que sigues leyendo tanto como siempre- te comenta.

Te sientes cómoda cuando lo sientes tomar el libro que tenías en tu mano y roza tus dedos con su piel. Un estremecimiento te invade y dejas que lea la contratapa en silencio, mientras tú admiras sus labios que sonríen complacidos tras la lectura.

- Te va a gustar. La prosa es suave y el tema es profundo, mucho más de lo que ha venido saliendo en el último tiempo-.

- En ese caso lo compraré, si tú me lo recomiendas debe ser bueno-.

Te devuelve el libro y se acerca un poco más a ti. Puedes percibir el calor de su cuerpo cuando su mano se posa en tu hombro, sintiéndote de pronto encerrada entre los estantes estrechos, los libros nuevos y la sonrisa que se dibuja en sus labios.

- Puedes llevártelo… como dueño de este lugar te lo regalo-.

Te dice buscando con sus dedos tu mentón. Cuando te mira estás segura que va a besarte y sabes que cuando lo haga nada volverá a ser como antes. Porque ahora no está Logan que te haga detenerte, ni Dean que haga sentirte culpable, no están los problemas ni las incertidumbres, las desilusiones ni los miedos. Estás sólo tú y Jess, como siempre, como nunca. Cómodos de estar juntos, excitados de volver a verse.

Sus labios te rozan y tu respiración se detiene. Su mano baja por tu espalda y rodea tu cintura, dejando que sus cuerpos se toquen y se sientan, aún bajo la ropa invernal.

Naces y mueres en el mismo instante que sus labios se hunden en los tuyos, sabiendo tan amargos como siempre, y endulzando tu vida con ese suave sabor.

Y con eso beso sabes que el futuro que buscabas ha llegado nuevamente a tu centro. Que aquello que te hacía falta siempre fue tuyo y que siempre lo será. Porque Jess fue tu pasado, se transforma en tu presente, y será tu futuro.

Él es el alma rebelde que tu vida monótona necesita. Y Jess está dispuesto a ser tu locura constante… para sacar lo mejor de ti.

Rory Gilmore, has despertado.

**&**

**Amo esta pareja. **

**Odié el final de la serie u.u**

**Los invito al Blog PPC. La segunda estrella a la derecha los espera (en mi perfil el link)**

**Un beso,**

**Ember.**


End file.
